


Will You Take Me Home?

by shirayukichan1508



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukichan1508/pseuds/shirayukichan1508





	

Silent and dark is the first thing he realize, he try to move but his body fell weak. He take a breath but he choke on water is he under water 'oh god what happen?' . The last thing he remember is he and his team on a mission to rescue an ambassador from terroris whom attack US embassy in Egypt, and then there an explosive. Did he died? Did his mission succeed?. Suddenly he fell something push him and there a bright light.


End file.
